Secrets
by Cuddly-111
Summary: [SessKeg][InuSan]It is sayed that Secrets can tare even the closest of friends apart what happens when Kagome has the bigest secrets kept from her and must find the answers on her own? R&R posible lemmons late chapies
1. Kidnapped

_**Secrets**_

_By: Cuddly-111 (Kaylah)_

**Chapter 1:_Kidnapped_**

Feeling a tugging at her heart as she had realised that her beloved had done it again ran and ran strait to the arms of Kikyo the one she her self had come to envy for it was her that held the heart that she so desperately wanted but knew it was just not meant to be. 'Why is it that I must suffer this longing? Why must I feel this pain?' her once beautiful and cheery eyes clouding over with the sense of loss and despair. 'Why me?'

Tears now beginning streaking down her velvet soft face with realization that together she and Inuyasha were just not meant to be. Her thoughts being jerked away when she felt a slit tugging on the edge of her skirt she looked down to see the source of the problem to find Shippo looking up with worried eyes. "Momma?" tugging again "I-is momma ok?" he asked in a worried voice. Kagome feeling the little kits distress she picked him up and snuggled him "Mama is going to be just fine Shippo" Kagome replied to reassure her surrogate son.

Then walking away leaving her tears and sorrows of her beloved half breed that had so many times betrayed her love behind as a memory as she turned a new leaf and the feeling of being reborn with a pure and loving heart. This time it was different though her heart no longer yarned for the half breed named Inuyasha no... 'Not anymore' she though. Putting on her usual cheery face and feeling that she no longer had to force it she truly did feel cheery despite the evenings events with the half breed… she didn't care any more.

Shippo now truly convinced that his mother was no longer feeling sad "hey momma wana play with me?" the little kit asked in an anxious voice. Kagome nodded and went to the field to play with her 'son'. "YAY" the child yelled with delight as he then raced up ahead of her and finding something he though might be of interest brought it back to his surrogate mother to ask her what it was "What's this momma?" the kit asked in curiosity. "That shippo is a tiger lily" she answered smiling and left her pup to wonder and look at different things.

Later on when every one was settled by the camp fire including Inuyasha who decided to let Kikyo join the group witch not every one agreed on and every noticed the fact that Kagome was paying no mind so they decided it was alright too. Even if Kikyo did creped them out a little they didn't argue. "Hey guy's I'm going to go bath in the hot spring and will be back soon" smiling cheerfully as though it didn't bother her one little bit that Inuyasha had allowed Kikyo to join the group. Then leaving off all alone to take her bath.

When reaching the spring with her bag at hand she set it to the side and began to strip off her clothing and then testing the water with her toes before climbing in the rest of the way and relaxing. Closing her eyes began to concentrate putting her index and middle fingers to each temple of her head and continued to concentrate on what she didn't now she just felt she needed to. After a wile of doing this she felt her self releasing all emotions totally and purely relaxed.

Still having the feeling of being relaxed and in pure bliss grabbed her shampoo and conditioner from her bag and opened the shampoo first and then lathered it in her hair. Now satisfied that her hair was clean enough she rinsed her shampoo and did the same process but with out the foaming. She finished with conditioning her hair and rinsing it out and was about to go for her towel when she heard something. She wasn't sure just what it was but grabbed her towel anyway just in case and covered herself with it.

Looking around to see if she could hear the noise again she couldn't find anything. For some reason still felt relaxed and some what at ease and for what ever reason it was she didn't know why. "H-hello is any one there?" Kagome waited for an answer hearing non she hesitantly went back to her bag and pulled out a pair of her pj's and slipped them on and looked around once more before starting to head back to camp.

When reaching camp she found every one still settled in close to the fire and Sango starting up supper for them all. Kagome sat beside her friend and helped her make supper and once in a wile peeking glances at Inuyasha who seemed to be quite content in holding onto Kikyo a bit too lovingly for her taste and decided to ignore him and Kikyo's cuddling. No longer feeling jealous or envy of Kikyo that she had Inuyasha wish kind of confused as to why she was feeling so calm about it but decided it was better this way and was in fact suppose to be. And yet again felt some what lonelier and made her wish that some one would love her too but then mentally slapping her self for thinking that way she ignored it and finished making supper.

After every one had eaten every one but Kagome were starting up there own conversations even Inuyasha and Kikyo joined in on the talking. Kagome just smiled and let every one ells do the talking and then slipping away un noticed when to her sleeping bag hoped in and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Soon after Shippo came and nestled in next to her and also fell asleep.

During the night Kagome's eyes flutter open and slowly gets up looking into the sky and realises its still the middle of the night and just can't seem to sleep she decides to go for a walk. Putting on her cloths she heads down further into the woods and finds a fallen tree up close to the river she takes off her shoes and dips her feet into the cool water and stares into the sky. Unable to determine why she cant sleep her mind begins to wonder as though it was flying into the star stricken night freeing its self from her troubles, sorrows ,and pains behind.

Enjoying the slight feeling of being free from anything and everything and her senses souring along with the wind and staying like this for a wile before coming back down to earth. Her mood a bit lighter and a bit cheerier she stood up and again hearing the same sound she heard when bathing. Thinking nothing of it went back to camp and again made her self comfortable in her sleeping bag and nearly drifting to sleep. Before she actually did she felt a hand over her mouth and being dragged though the forest.

Struggling to get loos of her captor she bit the hand that was holding her mouth shut and she screamed for her release but did not let go instead growled and then feeling a hand by her neck her captor pinched a nerve and she was instantly asleep now leaning against who ever it was that was holding her for support.

The group wakening slowly all except Inuyasha of coarse and all noticed that Kagome was no where to be seen. Shippo going into a hyper fit about his mother and no one able to calm him down were all worrying about her. Sango turned to Inuyasha "Can you pick up her sent?" a look of worry in her eyes. "No not a trace some one must have taken her and masked her sent so we couldn't fallow" said Inuyasha growling trying to pick up Kagome's sent but not having much luck.

Inuyasha giving up on trying to find her sent and totally loosing interest just growled mumbling at Kagome's stupidity about getting caught in the middle of the night. Sango heard what Inuyasha was mumbling about and had it with him then and there Sango took out her Hirakotsu and hit Inuyasha over the head with it and begins yelling at him "Kagome **is not stupid** you baka its not her fault! If **any one** is to be blamed it **should **be you" Inuyasha with a bit of shocked look on his face at the Taijiya's response in protecting her sister like friend. "How **dare** you blame it on her" Sango continued to lecture the half-breed.

Sango now royally pissed at Inuyasha stomped off to calm her self before she totally lost it 'Kagome is like a sister to me and Inuyasha to much of baka to give her **any **credit for all the help she has given to him' Sango's thoughts continued to defend her 'sister' Sango also knew all to well that Kagome had loved Inuyasha with her hole heart but also wanted him to just be happy. Sango's thoughts continued in her sister's defence and Inuyasha's plotting that he deserved a good beating and couldn't stop.

Miroku went to try and calm Sango down leaving Inuyasha, Kikyo, and Shippo alone. "Heh what's **her**?" Inuyasha asked as he put his arm around Kikyo's waist totally dismissing the fact that Kagome was no longer present and making no attempts of finding her soon. Miroku placed a calming hand on Sango's shoulder to let her know that he was there to help her. Sango turned around and looked up at Miroku "He has absolutely **no** idea does he? That basterd has no idea what he is doing to Kagome on the inside! He is practically tarring her apart!" Sango blurted out un able to hold back "Miroku… I **know** Kagome feels betrayed by Inuyasha all she did was love him and he though it back in her face!" Sango ranted on "Shhh… now Sango I know… I know" Miroku said lightly and sighed and hugged Sango tightly and let her go. "For now we must just go and find our friend lets go."

**_Authors Note: Hey I hope you like the story… ok so it was a bit dramatic and left a bit of a clifie and you probably hate me but hey if you kill me you don't get the rest of the story so there. I will also be answering every ones reviews and please no flames and I shall also be including 'funnies' in this story to lighten the drama witch I swear will not be this uhh depressing ok so please don't hate me_**


	2. Unexpected Apologies, and Sango’s Temper

_**Funnies: **_

**Inuyasha: **Hey Sessho have you seen Kagome anywhere?

**Sesshomaru: **Well for one **_my name is Sesshomaru NOT Sessho!_** And two have you even tried **_looking_** for her?

**Inuyasha:** uhh umm no I haven't…

**Sesshomaru: **Then I sagest to look **_dear _**brother –growls-

**Inuyasha:** ok where do you sagest I start?

**Sesshomaru: **Well maybe looking **_behind _**you for starters --'–Annoyed look on his face-

**Inuyasha: **-turns around to see if Kagome was near-

**Sesshomaru:** -hits Inuyasha over the head wile he is turned around and begins to laugh- god you are slow aren't you? –Laughs more-

**_TBC –_** _to be continued!_

**Secrets**

_By: Cuddly-111 (Kaylah)_

**Chapter 2:** **_Unexpected Apologies, and Sango's Temper_**

Inuyasha hearing all the Sango had to say he felt like a tone of brick hit him smack in the face and started to feel guilty at her words and let go of Kikyo. _– I didn't know it made Kagome feel bad- _Inuyasha looked over at Sango with a small look of shame. Despite how he was feeling he didn't want to look like and even bigger idiot looking all depressed.

So Inuyasha made up his mind that he would apologize but a little grudgingly because he was never good at this sort of thing and apologizing was **not** one of his best talents. He looked over in time to see Sango pushing off the monk's hand from her shoulder. "Oh go pity some one ells and rub their ass for a change" Sango growled at Miroku who intently backed off at her temper that what he had thought was about her friend who was more like a sisters disappearance.

Sango could hear faint foot steps behind her and turned around to see Inuyasha. "What do **you** want?" Sango asked accusingly. Inuyasha only looked at the ground as though it was suddenly very interesting. "Sango" he began and sighed deeply "I-I'm sorry" he said then put on a grumpy face and turned and totally missing the small smile coming from Sango.

Some how Sango found it with in her self to forgive the ungrateful hanyou "Thank you Inuyasha" Sango said and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Will you come and help look for Kagome with us now?" Sango asked shyly. Inuyasha sighed again and looked at Sango and just caved at the look she was giving him. "Oh all right" he said and looked over at Kikyo who was giving him dirty looks of anger.

Sango noticed the looks Kikyo was giving him and almost lost it again but held back as much as possible but non the less Kikyo **was** going to endure her wrath weather she liked it or not!. "KIKYO!" Sango shouted and Kikyo took her attention from Inuyasha to Sango. Sango growled and walked strait up to Kikyo and was mere inches from her face and glared with an intensity that just about any one would quiver in fright. "Inuyasha has done nothing wrong and your being a bitch!" Sango growled for emphasis

Then Sango did the unexpected and punched Kikyo in the gut and she went fly to the ground a couple feet away from Sango. She continued to growl at the now out of breath clay pot. "Don't you dare look at Inuyasha like that he did nothing wrong to deserve the looks your giving him" and with that said she turned to Inuyasha shock stricken written all over his face. Sango laughed lightly a little embarrassed and blushing from her actions to keep the idiot clay pot from harming Inuyasha's pride any more.

"And what was that all about? You go from extremely angry with me to protective of me?" Inuyasha looking extremely confused. Sango just blushed and smiled "well don't you think it's about time we went searching fro Kagome" she asked a little sternly but with definite worry in her voice. "Yes of coarse right away" Inuyasha said remembering what her temper did to Kikyo he still did not want to have to feel her wrath and offered to carry her. Sango gratefully took the offered ride on Inuyasha's back wile Miroku was left to ride on Kilala alone and with no one there for his wondering hands to grope.

Sango was truly glad she didn't have to sit next to the lecherous monk and she realised this was her first ride been given to her from Inuyasha. His movements were grace full as though they were flying _–Wow Kagome was right this **is** kind of 'cool'-_ Sango thought. She was quickly brought out of her thoughts as Inuyasha began to speak "Who ever took Kagome must be powerful they didn't leave a single trace of scent or anything they even took her bag. I'm beginning to wonder if she left willingly." Inuyasha surprised Sango with his intelligent thought. "Maybe but I want to find her and just make sure she is all right" Sango imputed. Inuyasha agreed and continued to run trying desperately to find Kagome's sent

_**Author's Note: hey sorry for the chapter being so short but I have been busy and I have been running out of ideas lately they seem to be flying out of my head before I can even right them down! Any way I'm sorry I took so long to update please don't be to hard on me**_

__


	3. Welcome Home!

1**_Funnies:_**

**Inuyasha:** Hey! Im not slow you puke face!

**Sesshomaru:** grabs him by the throat and I'm not a puke face

**Inuyasha:** Ok ok so your not a puke face... mumbles but you are a stuffy ass hole...

**Sesshomaru:** growls I heard that!

**Inuyasha:** heard what?

**Sesshomaru:** what you said!

**Inuyasha:** Fine then what did I say smart ass.

**Sesshomaru: **already forgot uhh you know what I mean! growls again

**Kagome: **interrupts What the hell is going on here?!

**TBC - **To be continued

**Secrets**

_By: Cuddly111 (Kaylah)_

**Chapter 3:** **Welcome Home?!**

Kagome woke up some time later that day later than usual she groaned and sat up slowly rubbing her eyes gently. Her eyes popped open wide when she realized that she was laying on a bed and not in her sleeping bag and no where near the camp site she and her friends had made. 'Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god.' ran over and over in her head. The bed was large with beautiful white silk sheets. It contrasted nicely with her own silky raven black hair. Some one knocked softly at the large oak double doors to her right. She slipped out of the bed sheets and opened the door a peek. What looked to be a young servant stood at the door way and meekly bowed her head. Kagome curiously opened the door wider "Hello there" Kagome said kindly "What's your name?" she asked "Tala" the young servant answered quietly. Kagome allowed the girl in and Tala smiled. Kagome at first glance hadn't noticed that the girl was actually a demon. Only now did Tala's pointed ears stand out clearly now that Kagome could have a better look.

"Good evening mistress" She bowed and Kagome blushed "Oh! Umm please just call me Kagome" Tala smiled at Kagome once again and nodded very pleased that she was given the honor of calling her mistress by her first name. Kagome had smiled back but it was swept away remembering she still didn't know _where_ she was. "Umm may I ask were I am exactly" Tala nearly jumped just remembering now the reason she was there in the first play. "Oh right well you are in the castle of the east!" She exclaimed happily. "Please if you will fallow me I believe there is some one you will definitely want to meet.

Kagome was led into the hallway after getting changed into a silk kimono that was the colour's of a sun rise that started at the bottom and faded into a white when it got to her shoulders and neck. It also had a sunset orange Obi to match. She looked absolutely stunning in it. Tala and Kagome eventually stopped in front of another set of dark double oak doors that were magnificently decorated. Tala knocked on the door and it opened to reveal a large study or office of some sort. Kagome gawked at the largeness of it all. It had large book shelves just covering the walls except for the one at the far wall that held paintings and had a desk positioned right in front of the wall with a few books staked on top as well as papers the looked to be important. A man but not just a man but demon man sat at the desk facing the door but was hunched over it reading a particular paper. Tala and Kagome made their way closer and the man eventually lifted his head and smiled gently at the two of them.

"Good morning!" He greeted and walked quickly to the front of the desk to properly greet them. He instantly swooped down and gave Kagome a huge hug. This startled Kagome terribly and was left stunned when he put her back down. "Um Who are you exactly?" Kagome said in a hushed voice slightly scared of the man and his abrupt hug from out of no were like they were the best of friends. "Oh yeah I suppose I had better tell you now! I am your uncle!" Kagome stood there for a moment and then was no longer standing any more but completely passed out over the floor.

Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and even Kirara were still on their vigilant search for Kagome. They were also not about to give up either. Kikyo had stayed behind wanting nothing to do with the wench known as Kagome. Shippo and Miroku were riding Kirara and Sango had taken Kagome's usual place on Inuyasha's back. Inuyasha honestly had no idea how he was going to find Kagome who ever could have taken her had done a _very_ good job of hiding their tracks. "This is _hopeless!_" Inuyasha groaned his ears twitching frequently. "Please Inuyasha don't give up hope just yet ok?" Sango said tiredly. Inuyasha just sighed and nodded still jumping through the air like he was flying. Inuyasha had to admit he rather did enjoy Sango on his back she was warm and completely relaxed. Kagome was always tense when he was giving her a ride and Kikyo was just to damn cold.


End file.
